


Love In All Its Forms

by Foreversfangirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Different ways of expressing love, F/M, Fluff, Illness, Reader-Insert, non sexual nudity, taking care of your partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreversfangirl/pseuds/Foreversfangirl
Summary: It’s the day for celebrations of love, but instead of the plan you’ve crafted, you’re sick in bed
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Love In All Its Forms

“Lay back down princess, you need to rest,” Boba says, pushing on your shoulder gently. You’d woken up feeling intense pressure behind your eyes, and your nose running.

“No,” you tried to protest, pushing back against him. “You took time off from your duties, I spent weeks planning for today,”

You were starting to get upset, you really had been looking forward to today. Asked him weeks in advance to take this particular day off. On your home world, today was a special holiday to celebrate love in all its forms. Friendships, parenthood, spouses, lovers, partners of all kinds. And you wanted to celebrate with Boba, your love. Originally you had hoped to take him to your home world, it would be covered in snow this time of year. There are pools of hot bubbling mineral water up the mountain your home village was situated at the base of. You thought he might enjoy the hot water, and uninterrupted alone time you’d be able to enjoy. Unfortunately the journey to reach your home planet, celebrate the holiday, and the return trip would take too much time. But he had agreed to give you this day.

“I know,” he pushes your hair back, and sits next to you on the bed. Your eyes are beginning to water and your chest tightens. You don’t want to get upset this way, and you really don’t want to be sick. You sigh and close your eyes, willing the tears not to spill over

“I just— I really wanted today to be special. I wanted to show you how important you are to me,” you cry softly. Boba continues petting your hair, staring down at your pitiful form.

“We don’t need a specific day to demonstrate love cyare,” he tells you. His words are kind, but they do nothing to comfort you.

“I just wanted to take care of you, and make you feel loved,” the tears fall freely from your eyes.

“Cyare, you make me feel loved everyday,” he catches your chin between his thumb and curled forefinger, forcing you to open your eyes and look at him. “If today is truly the day for lovers, than let me take care of you,”

You don’t really want to relent, you don’t want to let this go so easily. But you feel like bantha shit, and you don’t have much of a choice. So you nod your head, and let him tuck the covers around you.

“Sleep princess, I’ll be here when you wake up,” he kisses your forehead, as you shut your eyes. The bedding is soft and warm, such a stark contrast to the chilled hard stone that make up the walls of the palace. Normally a welcome relief from the blazing dual suns that beat down on Tatooine. The warmth of the covers and plush pillows combined with your illness induced exhaustion, draws you back into sleep.

True to his word, Boba is there when you wake up again. He sits by in one of the comfortable arm chairs you’d had decorated the rather sparse bedchamber with, reading something off a datapad. You don’t alert him to your wakefulness, instead you just settle your gaze over him. You hope beyond all reason that he’s reading for his own enjoyment, and not for work. This was supposed to be a relaxing, pleasure only kind of day.

“Boba,” you call out for him, reaching an arm up out of the covers. He looks over at you, sets down the datapad.

“Can I get you anything little one?” He asks, coming to sit beside you once more, accepting your small hand in his two large ones. “Water? Tea?”

“Water please,” he releases your hand, and steps off into the adjoining ‘fresher. You sit up in bed, and accept the glass of water he offers on his return. You drink the entire glass, and hand it back to him to set on the bedside table.

“How are you feeling?” He asks, settling onto his side of the bed. He opens his arms, inviting you to cuddle up to him. A luxury you don’t often get to experience with him, so you take full advantage.

“A bit better. My head doesn’t hurt so bad, but I can’t breathe through my nose,” you say honestly. His thumb strokes your upper arm where he holds you.

“You wanted us to go to those hot springs on your home world,” he says, “we have a bath tub. The steam will help your breathing,”

“Maybe in a bit,” you say, clutching his shirt just a little tighter “you’re a very comfortable pillow, my love,” He chuckles, and presses a kiss to the top of your head. For now you were just happy to held.

Eventually the idea of a soothing bath, and humidity to open up your sinuses was too tempting to pass up. The day had gotten away from you, and an evening bath would be a decent way to end the day.

Boba disappeared back into the ‘fresher to run you the bath. You took some time to remake the bed, and toss your used handkerchiefs into the wash bin. Boba beckoned you into the ‘fresher. Helped you remove your night shirt you’d spent the day in, and gave you a hand for stability as your stepped down into the sunken tub. The hot water felt amazing on your aching body, and the steam wafting up from the water was already starting to ease your breathing. You leaned you head against the high wall of the tub and closed your eyes. Even though your throat was still sore, this was very nice.

“Are you going to join me?” You asked, sensing he was still in the ‘fresher with you

“No,” he answered “I’m going to check on dinner. I asked the scullery maids to make bread and soup for you,” You hummed in acknowledgment. He leaves the ‘fresher, making sure to shut the door so the steam will stay trapped inside.

Sinking further into the water, you think about how lucky you are. People you’ve been with in the past would likely be angry they’d taken a whole day off of work, only to have to take care of you or have plans canceled. But not Boba, for as much of a grump he could be at times, he truly does love you and appreciate you.

When he returns, the bath water is going a little cold and the steam is dissipating. He holds your bathrobe open for you and fastens the tie. He leads you back to bed and offers you a bowl of the soup he had mentioned before.

The broth is flavorful and rich, even though you’re already warm from the bath, it warms your insides. He sits with you, sipping off his own bowl of soup.

“Thank you,” you say, as he takes your now empty bowls placing them on the table by the door. The maids will likely come retrieve them later. You’ll have to remember to thank them in person as well when you get the chance. “Thank you for taking care of me today,”

He gives you a look, as he begins turning down the covers to get you tucked back into bed for the night. “How many times have you taken care of me when I was sick or injured, little one?”

“I wouldn’t have died or anything if you had chosen to go back to work instead of staying though,” you comment while he slides under the covers beside you. Draws you in, placing your head on his chest

“Today is the day for love in all its forms, and sometimes loving someone means taking care of them,” he says. You never would have expected this from him. He could have his tender moments with you sure, but this gentleness and wisdom is new.

“I’ll make it up to you,” you say sleepily “Next time you can manage a day off. I’ll return the favor and spoil you all day,”

He chuckles at your musings. “As if you don’t spoil me everyday,”

You’re fading, sleep calls to you. But you get out one last thing. “I love you,”

He nuzzles your head with his cheek, you’re fully asleep but he responds anyway “I love you too,”


End file.
